X-Men: Dawn of a New Threat
by RE-Fan 2750
Summary: A new Anti-Mutant group, the AMM (Anti Mutant Milita) has began kidnapping and murdering mutants. A young mutant manages to survive an attack and soon finds himself trying to stop them. With the aide of some of the X-Men. AU, Follows an OC, Rated T for now, Terrible at Summaries.


X-Men: Dawn of a New Threat

Prologue

**AN: I do not own anything to do with X-Men just my OC's**

A fall Saturday afternoon in New York City, a large crowd was cheering as a balding man was slowly rolled on the stage. A rally to support mutants and humans to show that they can exist together. A young man with black hair elbowed to brown-haired teenager next to him. "You see him, I heard he is some sort of crazy mutant that can explode your head!"

The teen shook his head as he glared at his friend, "Don't be an idiot and believe those rumors."

"Awwww is little Kyle a mutant supporter?" he teased giving him a shove.

"Knock it off Matthew! They're human's just like us, who cares." Kyle argued pushing the man off him.

"Careful Kyle...the sides are going to be drawn soon, you better make sure you are on the right side." Matthew warned as his tone darkened.

Kyle just looked at him confused suddenly someone grabbed his gray sweater pulling him down as an explosion went off near the stage. People began to scream and panic, they ran in all directions as a strange helicopter flew over head. People were fast roping down from them guns in hands as a loud-speaker was turned on.

"Attention mutants and mutant supporters, this is the AMM turn yourselves over to us and you will live!" the voice ordered.

Kyle looked at his friend as his cloths were gone replaced with a military BDU. "Matthew? You're with these...terrorists?!"

Matthew grabbed Kyle and pulled him to his feet, "I am saving the human race! And it's mutants like you that stand in are way." he growled throwing him to the ground.

Kyle managed to get to his feet and ran thoughts racing through his head, 'How long has he known?!' he soon found himself in front of the stage as he witnessed people being beaten over their support of his kind. A solider holding something that looks like a scanner looks at him, "Over here we have us a mutant."

Two more jump up on stage both with night sticks out, they charged at him. Kyle's hands begin to darken as his own shadow and the shadows surrounding him begin to swirl around his hands. With one quick flick both night sticks were cut in half. He then slashed again but this time instead of cutting through the soldiers the shadows were blunt as he smacked both of them in the head. More and more soldiers began to encircle him each wanting the chance to beat down the mutant. A young girl his age flew down as her wings fluttered her pink hair flowing in the wind as she grabbed Kyle the two vanished.

The pair reappeared a few blocks away, "You better get out of here, it's going to be dangerous." the girls said as she let go of his hand.

Kyle knowing better than to rush back into danger nodded, "Thanks for the save...are you sure I should go, won't you need help?"

"The X-Men have this covered trust me." she said with a smile.

Kyle nodded slowly as he turned and began to run down the streets but stopped, "Hey I don't know your name." But as he looked back she was gone.

* * *

Arriving back home he found his mother and little sister glued to the television, on the screen were news reports about the attack. Kyle closed the door behind him as his mother turned and ran up to her son hugging him, "You okay! I was so worried that those monsters did something to you!"

"I'm okay, I managed to get out." Kyle said hugging his mom back.

"Did they..."

Kyle only nodded knowing that she was talking about them seeing his power.

"Oh honey..."

"It's okay mom, we will get by...we always get by." he said trying to reassure her.

There was a soft knock on the door, Kyle's mom opened the door and there stood Matthew back in his cloths. "Hello Ms. McHale."

"Oh Matthew it's been so long since you've visited, come in." she said with a smile.

Kyle's eyes had flames in them as his shadow blade slammed through the door inches from Matthew's neck, "Get out!"

"Kyle what has gotten into you?!"

"He is one of those terrorists that attack the rally!" he growled as Matthew pulled out his nightstick and rushed forward grabbing Kyle's little sister. "Katie!"

"Now let's calm down, wouldn't want anything to happened to her."

"You bastard release my sister!" Kyle growled as the shadows in the room began to swirl around him as he slowly began to lose control of his power.

"Kyle!"

Looking at the shadows he saw what was happening and calmed down, "Please don't hurt her."

"That can all be arranged, tomorrow afternoon, three pm, roof of the old theater." Matthew ordered as he slowly backed away.

Kyle's mother flew to her knees as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. "Mom, I will save her."

"...I know...she had a big brother like you who will save her."

* * *

Kyle stood atop the theater alone, it was three in the afternoon as a helicopter buzzed around the building. It landed as the hatch slowly opened, a small group of five soldiers charge out their weapons all pointed at the young mutant across from them as Matthew slowly walked out with a crying Katie in his arms.

"Alright I'm here, so let my sister go." Kyle said.

"No...first on your knees!"

Knowing he didn't have any choose the teen bent down and was soon on his knees. "Good now don't move!" Matthew ordered as he let go of Katie, the frightened seven-year old ran for her brother. Tears were in her eyes as she ran Kyle let out a sigh of relief but soon was in fear as well as he watched his former friend draw a pistol aimed at his little sister.

"KATIE!" Kyle yelled as her shadow suddenly surrounded her as the bullet bounced off of her and ricochet into his eye. Kyle screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

Then everything went black.

**AN: So this is my first attempt at a X-Men fanfiction, this will take place in my universe so characters may act a little different, hopefully my plots won't suck to bad. I hope you enjoyed the Prologue and will enjoy the rest of this.**


End file.
